


ON THE PHONE

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	ON THE PHONE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**ON THE PHONE**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  


 

 **“Yes,  
Ma, I’m fine. And Hutch says “hi,” too. He ate most of the blintzes you sent. Ouch!” Starsky shoved  
Hutch’s slapping hand aside.**

 

 ****

 

 **“Don’t  
worry, Ma, it’s all okay here. What about Nick?” Starsky motioned Hutch to come nearer and listen to the news.**

 

 ****

****

**“So she’s a nice girl? I’m really happy for him. When is the special day? Hope we get an invitation.  
Yes, I have a suit, Ma…yes, I’ll tell Hutch… No, no second wedding in sight. Hutch refuses my proposal.  
No, Ma, just kidding!” Starsky said, but the look he exchanged with Hutch told another truth. **

****

****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
